the Honesty Policy
by HoneyLemonTea
Summary: Another deed complete, the gang decides to visit Elder and rest for the week until Elesis comes back from venturing the fields. But with food in mind, the boys request for dinner. ((3/3 chapters, mostly AddxAra, no longer K ...)) Maybe I'll do an AishaxChung next :)
1. Chapter 1

_[[A/N: I do **not **own Elsword nor it's characters. I merely own my ideas and written story.]]_

_P.S! **Please** don't flame on these parings if you don't like them, I respect your opinions, but do not comment/review about **anything negative**. I simply enjoy writing these stories. **Just as much as I hope you enjoy reading the stories**._

**Thank you.**

* * *

"Love is needing someone. Love is putting up with someone's bad qualities because they somehow complete you."  
― **_Sarah Dessen, This Lullaby_**

* * *

The gang was back in the sweet little village known as Elder and Ara was strolling around with Rena and the girls—shopping for dinner. "Hmm, seems like it's been so long…"

The girls glanced at Rena and gave a questioning look, except for Eve. "Ah, it does…it brings back memories of when we were still unsure of what path to follow."

Rena nodded, beaming a warm smile, as she giggled towards the Dimension Witch. "It seems that you've grown into a fine woman, Aisha."

The petite nodded, prancing on a few steps ahead as she wiggled her finger in the air. "Most definitely, Rena—and I've become somewhat of a role model with the kids."

Ara and the others laughed, nodding in agreement, as they watched Aisha stop to sign a child's T-shirt. "Oh, that reminds me girls! Since we have our times to ourselves…I just want to hear your thoughts about the boys."

Ara tapped her pointer finger against her chin as she gazed up at the sky and suddenly pictured an irritated Add. "Well, when I first met Add…"

"Add…" Eve seemed to echo the name with slight detest.

"E-Eve…" Ara whispered softly and continued on, "Add was, in fact, pretty obsessed with you Eve—and he scared me a little. He was always frustrated with me…honestly, I wasn't sure if he liked me or not. But after a while of venturing with him, I realized that he's actually nice—well, sometimes—and he's more conscious of what he says to me now."

Aisha popped back into the conversation and nodded, "Yeah! That reminds me—he was always saying, '_You're good for nothing—Ara_' or _'How can you possibly fall when there's nothing to fall on_'…Ah! He's so rude!"

"What was that, Shrimp?" Add barked from the table where they were to meet up—startling Aisha. "I dare you to say it again—and I don't sound like that when I speak to her. Besides I only said those things because they were true. And as they say, '_Honesty is the best policy_'."

Chung chuckled beside Add and shook his head, interjecting, "Yes, that _is_ true Add. But, you're not too honest about your feelings for a particular _someone_."

Add flushed a tint of pink before running his hand through his hair and shaking off Chung's comment, calling Ara over. "Ara…can you fix my hair?"

Before helping out, Ara and the girls placed down their bags onto the open seats and sat beside their love interest. Grand Archer Rena beside the dependable Blade Master while Aisha sat beside Tactical Trooper Chung to discuss about the latest film, and lastly the Empress and her Knight. As for the Sakra Devanam she strolled up to the messy-haired male Add.

"Amazing—your hair's really soft, Add!" Ara exclaimed as her fingertips comb through his hair gently.

Add gave a grunt and sipped on his coffee, shrugging, "Yours is softer…"

"Really? I don't…think so." She chuckled softly as she bundled up his hair into a ponytail, "Okay—all done."

"Thanks." Add softly tapped the seat beside him, and pulled out his screen to show Ara the current meals that the boys wanted. "And—I, personally, would like this one."

She leaned over, placing a hand on his shoulder as she nodded. "Okay—we can do those meals with the things we bought and—"

Aisha chuckled softly, leaning over Chung to stare at the Mastermind and Sakra Devanam. "You two looked like a newlywed couple—Add, letting Ara fix your hair and talking about what to make for dinner. I have to admit..."

"Now, now, Aisha…" Chung smirked at Add and placed a gentle hand against her head.

She pouted at Chung, "But they're cute together…"

Add gritted his teeth and let out a sigh of exasperation, crossing his arms with annoyance, "Those two…"

The others laughed happily as the two shook their heads, distancing themselves from each other. However, it was hard to do because Ara needed to lean over to double check on their ingredients. And the day continued on like this: Ara and Add being teased by Aisha and Chung, Rena trying to clear the situation, and the others simply waiting for their meals.


	2. Chapter 2

_[[A/N: I do **not **own Elsword nor it's characters. I merely own my ideas and written story.]]_

_P.S! **Please** don't flame on these parings if you don't like them, I respect your opinions, but do not comment/review about **anything negative**. I simply enjoy writing these stories. **Just as much as I hope you enjoy reading the stories**._

**Thank you.**

* * *

"I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul."  
**_― Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets_**

* * *

Add stared heavenwards and let out an exasperated sigh, "They're all fools, I swear—I can't believe I even decided to venture with them…" His eyes then fixated on the ground, remembering that the reason why he joined in the first place was for Eve.

"Add?" Just his luck—it was Eve.

He grunted, staring blankly from the corner of his eye, "What is it?"

"Rena and Raven asked me to check on you." She whispered, walking closer towards him. "Well, are you doing okay?"

Letting out another grunt, Add stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Just…remembering the past—Elder brings back memories."

Eve nodded in agreement and stood beside him, peering out towards the horizon. "It seems that we're all reminiscing today." She managed to crack a smile towards him, startling Add. "When I first met Elsword…He said, 'I want to be your friend'."

"Weird…" Add turned his gaze back towards the stars and curled his lips into a brief smile.

Eve let out a soft laugh and nodded. "He is but, he's also someone who taught me many things about the way Humans live…" Add hummed, as if in thought, as he glanced at Eve. "He makes things interesting…and even, you, Add—though you may be an egoistic fool, there's someone who you think makes things interesting, right?"

"Maybe…" Mumbled under his breath, Add, shook his head and allowed for her to continue.

"You know who I'm talking about—it's not me." She assured, "When you said you wanted to join because of me—I was honored, in a weird sense, but you were only interested in the technology of Nasods…and nothing more. And your attitude was…well, disgusting—in all honesty."

Add sighed, "Yeah…Throughout my years I learned so much about the Nasods and I was simply filled with fascination of meeting the 'Queen of Nasods'—"

"That name is no more…I am, Eve—a friend." Eve remarked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulders. "And you have others, like me, waiting for you inside."

As Add made eye contact with her, she glanced to the side—beckoning him to stare over his shoulder—as she began walking back towards the rented house. Through the window Add watched as a flustered Rena squirmed in Raven's arms after being saved from nearly falling flat on her back. He continued to watch and soon Chung and Aisha busted into the room to question what was wrong but noticed the current situation—they were either shocked or too flustered—to see Raven and Rena like this.

"Those four…really—", He paused softly and gazed towards the Sakra Devenam in the kitchen—flour and sauce were noticeable on her apron and cheeks, as she addressed the Knight on where to place the ingredients. "She's really a clumsy person…"

As Ara returned to finish with the last batch of deserts—Aisha was craving for some—she turned her attention back towards the batter, only to notice Add staring through the window. So she rose up her hand, waving towards him, as a smile curled up on her lips.

Add let out a chortle and shook his head, raising up an arm, and whispered, "You're so weird…"

Yet, he continued to watch as Ara struggled to open the window so he walked on over and propped it up for her. "Thank you, Add!'

Add shrugged it off with a grunt. "It was nothing—so, what is it?"

"Dinner's ready." She whispered, "Oh, and—I also made some chocolate brownies."

"Hmm, I want to try it." Add commented, leaning over to Ara's eye level.

Ara smiled and nodded, "Here you go—u-uhm…" She froze on the spot as she stared at an anticipating Add. "A-Add?"

"My hands are dirty from touching the window—you couldn't open, so _you _have to take responsibility." With that said, Add opened his mouth and watched as a hesitating Ara proceed to help him eat the brownie.

"Well?" Ara held the remaining half of the brownie and leaned a tad closer toward Add—completely obvious on how it looked from the kitchen doorway.

Which, in fact, looked quite romantic—at least that's what the girls had stated, as they watched Ara "kiss" this fellow stranger outside. Eve interjected that it was most likely Add because she didn't see him walk back in yet, causing everyone to continue on-looking at the situation.

"It's good…but…" He sighed in exasperation as he leaned against one of his elbows.

Ara pulled back a little and pouted, "No way—I, even Elsword, thought it was good!"

Add's lips subconsciously curled up in detest as he heard the name 'Elsword', "It's good—Ara, but I'd like a little more. I clearly can't judge it based on _half a slice._"

Ara grinned and fed the last piece to him, "So? How wa—ehhk!" She let out a gasp as Add suddenly grasped her wrist and licked at her fingertips, getting rid of the remaining bits of brownie on her.

Add let out a laugh and popped his head through the window, "It was…pretty good—especially your reaction." He pulled up his screen, showing Ara her facial expression during the sudden incident.

"A-Add!" She barked, flustered and red as an apple, gritted her teeth together. "No more deserts for you until you delete that!"

* * *

"Oh, looks like she's mad…" Aisha notified, clinging onto the door-frame with Chung and the others behind her—according to height.

"It's a lover's quarrel." Rena stated, giggling softly as they all nodded in agreement.

As the door clicked open, they all stood in the hallway, wondering who this "stranger" really was. "Add!" They all called out to him, causing him to furrow his brows with annoyance.

"What?" He complained, closing the door behind him.

Chung and Elsword walked up to the Mastermind and gave a thumbs-up, "You really are a _Mastermind_, Add—good job."

"What are you—", Add paused his statement as he watched Raven give an approving nod towards him from the background, "—even you?!"

"You're really sly—you know that." Rena poked at his cheek, irritating him.

Soon, Aisha joined in, nudging his side with her elbow—along with Elsword, on the other side. "You sly person, you." They all chanted this statement like a mantra, and soon Chung joined in too.

"G-Get…." Add's temper was increasing to every nudge, "Get…away…from—"

"Dinner!" Ara's voice interjected from the dining kitchen, causing everyone to pause in their tracks—saving them from Add's Ultimate Fury*.

"Aww, you're just shy." Elsword noted, walking back to the dining hall with a grin.

Aisha patted on Add's shoulder and gave a thumbs-up, "Guess I was wrong about you, good job!"

Add let out a, "Huh?" And watched as Rena ran to catch up to Raven after she gave her little share of approval.

"Well, were you honest about your feelings to her?" Chung questioned, placing a hand against Add's shoulder. "I take it that you weren't." He shook his head, briefly smiling as he examined a confused Add. "Geez, you really need help when it comes to girls."

And with that Add stared at Chung's form as he left to the dining hall, only to see Ara pop out from the kitchen, "Add?"

"Ara…" He was startled a bit and watched as she walked closer towards him, apron off—Add examined her white dress fit around her bust and hips before shaking his head with shame.

"C'mon." She took his wrist and smiled at him, "We can't let the food get cold!"

Add jogged behind her, since she was pulling on his sleeve, and got a whiff of her subtle scent, causing him to face-palm with his free hand at the sudden realization that he likes her scent and the way the dressed fit snugly around her.

* * *

*_Ultimate Fury:_ Mastermind's skill :)


	3. Chapter 3

_[[A/N: I do **not **own Elsword nor it's characters. I merely own my ideas and written story.]]_

_P.S! **Please** don't flame on these parings if you don't like them, I respect your opinions, but do not comment/review about **anything negative**. I simply enjoy writing these stories. **Just as much as I hope you enjoy reading them.**  
_

**Thank you.**

* * *

"He's not your prince charming if he doesn't make sure you know that you're his princess."  
― _**Demi Lovato**_

* * *

Elesis, sighed softly as she strolled into the doorway and gasped to the sight of a Blade Master and Grand Archer sleeping on the couch together. "Geez, you two…" Nonetheless, she smiled and re-placed the fallen blanket over them.

"Oh—welcome back Elesis, how was your quest?" Chung, half-brushing his teeth and half-speaking, strolled into the kitchen with a cup in his free hand.

"Tiresome…" She whimpered, rubbing her shoulders gently as she walked on over towards her brother's room. "Hey, I find what you—uhh, this…is really awkward."

Eve was resting in Elsword's bed, instead of him, so she strolled out and checked the other rooms—Chung's room was neat as usual, Add and Ara were nowhere to be found, Eve was in Elsword's bed—obviously, Aisha came strolling out of shower just minutes later, and the other two were on the couch.

"Where's—"

Aisha and Chung interrupted with, "He's training out in the back, he's been pretty discourage ever since Eve had to protect him during our battle against Eltrion…"

"Ahh…I see…and—what about _those two_, why are they on the couch?"

Aisha stepped out of the way for Chung and strolled into her room, beckoning Elesis to follow. "Uh—well, they fought earlier about something really dumb so, they talked it out and fell asleep on the couch…"

As Aisha got dressed, Elesis stated at how strange the atmosphere was, "You—all of you guys, uhm…"

Aisha chuckled and whispered, "You're _thinking_ too much, though, I must admit Chung and I have gotten closer." Elesis turned beet red at the remark, only to get a laugh out of Aisha, "Not like that—hah, but Add and Ara…now that's a different story…"

* * *

"Add!" Ara's voice called out towards him as he finished clearing up the bridge—a request he had undertaken.

"What is it?" Add peered down at the exhausted Ara, "Hey, are you…okay?"

"Guess what!" Add backed up a bit, startled to her sudden burst of enthusiasm, but his hands were caught between her smaller ones as she beamed a hopeful look. "Echo told me about a really nice place to go stargazing!"

Add rose up his brow with interest, "Stargazing?"

"Yeah—can you come with me?" She excitedly held onto his hand tighter—causing him to groan. "S-Sorry…I just want to go with someone, I don't want to go alone—it'll be no fun. And, it's almost dusk so if I got back to the others…it might be too late."

Add shrugged and managed to crack a smile at her, "Alright—fine, but you owe me."

She nodded, happily, and hugged his pinky with hers and shook it. "I promise."

* * *

"Huh, they're late…" Elesis placed on an apron and helped Rena out with dinner tonight. "I wonder where they went."

"Oh, you worry too much—you're like a Mom." Rena laughed at the thought while Elesis shook her head.

"No! It's just…when we first met Add—he would always pick on Ara whenever she did something wrong or something he didn't like…" Elesis let out a sigh, washing her hands under the faucet. "And, I mean, he's matured but—I don't want her feelings to get hurt."

Rena smirked at the Blazing Heart, whispering, "Well, let's just say Add still isn't used to expressing affection to others…and I'm sure he's trying to make up for the past—he's been nicer to Ara lately."

"Good—he better." Elesis chopped up the carrots with magnificent speed and snapped her fingers—staring the stove.

* * *

Add let out a sneeze, rubbed his coat to gather more warmth, and watched as a worried Ara gazed from just ahead. "I'm fine—I think…someone's just talking about me…"

Ara laughed and nodded, "If you say so."

Upon the hill they stood and stared up towards the star-coated sky with a smile plastered across their lips. However on occasion, Add, would steal glances at the Sakra Devanam before glancing back at the sky with her.

"Hey, Add…I'm glad I met you." She whispered while taking a step ahead of him as her arms buckled behind her. "I really am—hah, I've grown stronger physical and emotionally after meeting you. It's weird, you know, after all these time spent together…"

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden?" Add mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I guess if I could speak my mind like Aisha or Elsword, I would be saying, '_It's in the heat of the moment.'_ but—I don't know myself, maybe I just feel like this will be my only opportunity to tell you how I feel." Ara glanced over her shoulder and spun around with a childish grin. "I'm sorry to have to put you through this, Add—but will you listen to me for a while?"

Add nodded and watched her turn back around, "I don't mind—I'm used to it by now."

"Thanks…" Ara let out a sigh and placed a hand against her chest, trying to calm down her pulse. "I don't know when but…I—I've started to grow feelings for you."

"Wha—"

Ara let out a forced laughter, twirled around and presented a subtle bow with an apologetic face, as she cut off Add's startled statement. "Hah, I know! I'm so weird—there's no way you would like me but, it's nice to get off my chest before we set out to Sander."

Add stared at Ara with a glum expression. As he wondered why she was saying this? How _could_ she say this after dealing with so many insulting comments from _him_?

"Ara I…" He took a step closer and scratched at his cheek, trying to find the right words to say.

"It's okay…I think…I think, I know how you feel about me." She grimaced, "I'm just a friend, right? It's obvious—since the day I first met you—you've been obsessed with Eve. So it's obvious that you don't—"

"That's not it!" Add violently gripped at her wrist and yelled harshly at her.

Ara furrowed her brows with worry and called out to him, causing him to realize how stern his grip probably was. So he backed away, hurt all over his face, as he faced a worried Ara—not a frightened Ara. Add was confused himself, he wasn't used to these situations, he's was so used to being secluded that he's never dealt with this.

"That's…not it." Add echoed his statement, softly, and glanced to the ground with shame. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine…" She assured, beaming a genuine smile at him.

Add gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, mumbling, "Why…Why are you still here—if it were you back then, you'd be running away from me."

Ara hummed before answering, "Well…because I'm not the _me_ from back then."

"You're so…simple-minded…" He whispered, cupping her cheek with a grimace. "I don't want to admit it but, Chung's right…" Add motioned his thumb against her cheek and sighed, staring into her tawny orbs. "I'm not good with these things…"

She held his gaze and waited for him to continue, only to hear another sigh escape his lips. "A-Add?"

He suddenly let her go and slumped to the ground, arms covering his head, as he groaned. "Why are you like this?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Ara answered with slight disappointment in her voice, "I…can't help it."

Add let out a chortle and peeked at her, she was squatting down also. "Since I listened to you, will you—listen to me?" She nodded happily and positioned herself beside him, sitting flat on the ground as he did too. "When I first met you—I thought that you were extremely naïve, you still are, and I didn't like you."

"Oh…" Ara accidentally let it slip, causing Add to glance at her.

She bit on her lower lip, hugged her knees and waited for him to continue. Sighing, for the fifth time, he continued, "But lately, I've been…concerned about you whenever you weren't with me. Because, I mean, after all, who would look out for you and fix your mistakes…"

The ebony-haired female tilted her head to the side to stare at his profile, "So, I'm just someone you worry about—like a child?"

Add shook his head and stared towards the heavens, complaining, "Ugh, this is frustrating!" The Mastermind decided it was time to take a course of action instead so he glanced at Ara and took hold of her hand, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." With no hesitation, she answered, squeezing onto his hand with a smile.

"Then…" He leaned forward and pulled her closer to him, just close enough so he could whisper. "If you trust me, will let me study every inch of your body?"

The Sakra Devanam flushed various shades of red as she found herself underneath him. "A-Add….I—"

"You can say, 'no' if you want to." Add assured, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'll wait for you, until the time is right, because…because I—ugh, this is tough…" He laughed softly, embarrassed and felt her hand softly press up against his cheeks.

"I'll give you my answer if you tell me how you feel." She giggled as she took notice to flustered Add looked.

"That's not fair at all…" He whimpered, brushing his lips against her forehead. "I'm not good at these things…"

"I can help you with it, after all, practice makes perfect." Ara noted, tapping her pointer on his nose with a grin.

"I don't need any practice…" Add assured. "But…I suppose, maybe once in a while—being alone with you…just to practice is…fine."

Ara grinned and brought his face closer, rubbing her nose against his, and whispered. "Do you know why we're rubbing our noses together?"

"Hmm, it's an Eskimo kiss…" He answered, still holding her gaze.

Ara nodded in approval and pressed her lips against the corner of his eye, whispering, "And, what about this one?"

"The Angel Kiss…" Add closed his kissed eye as he spoke, "And then…this one is—"

It was obvious was this kiss was but, he didn't want to ruin the moment. So he simply proceeded to kissing her lips—taking note as to how soft they were and how they tasted of vanilla. During the kiss, his hand combed through her locks, gathering some in a bundle, as he craved for more by bringing her waist closer towards his.

"A-Add…" She spoke between the kisses, holding onto his shoulders. "Wait…"

"Wait?" Of course, he was disappointed but glad that the message was conveyed through actions.

"This…this isn't an appropriate place to be…" Ara flushed red, glancing at his hand firmly gripping at her breast. "E-Erm, it isn't appropriate here."

Add pouted like a child and let go, sighing, "I suppose…" Before echoing her words, "_This_ place _isn't appropriate…_So that means, we can do it somewhere else—correct?"

"W-Wha—" Ara's protest was sealed shut with another kiss.

"Hm, this could come in handy." Add licked at his lips as he scooped her up in his arms, Bridal-style. "Well, Ara—practice isn't over when we get back, besides, you still owe me."

She gawked at him and slapped his chest, "No—I listened to you and that's that!"

As he continued to stroll, enduring her half-heartfelt beatings on the chest, he shrugged. "Oh, but—you were curious to know how I felt so, it was willing. But _this_ is different."

Ara groaned and locked her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck, "You idiot…"

* * *

"Welcome back you...two." Aisha's greeting died out as she snickered, whispering, "Well, I see, you two have finally been honest with each other."

Ara groaned, hiding her beet-red face into his neck once more and allowed him to do the talking. "And it probably was one of the wisest decisions I've made." He laughed softly and began strolling, before asking, "And, what about you—Chung, have you thought about being _honest_ to the person that _matters most_?"

Chung let out a defeated chuckle, shaking his head, as he placed his hand on Aisha's shoulder, "C'mon—let's leave those two alone for the time being..."

"Huh, Chung—what did he mean by that?" Aisha questioned, only to hear Chung clear his throat with no interest in answering.

It would appear that another pair was having trouble being honest with themselves.


	4. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongemThanks for reading!/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI write these stories late at night so I tend to make heaps of mistakes, please excuse them!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI'll go back and correct them as soon as I can. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI do hope you enjoyed this mini series. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emTake care!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
